


Mehr als tausend Worte

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: Feierstunde, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Sag's mit Bildern - oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls bringt ein Foto hier so Einiges ins Rollen...15. Türchen desTatort Livejournal-Adventskalenders 2017





	1. Prolog: Momentaufnahme

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich poste ein wenig verfrüht; aber Morgen spielt das RL glaube ich nicht mit.
> 
> Ich hatte mal wieder eine fixe Idee, hab' aber versucht, mich kurz zu fassen (in letzter Zeit neige ich zum Ausufern, was ich wieder ein wenig unterbinden möchte ;-) ) Ich kriege irgendwie Feierstunde immer noch nicht so ganz aus dem Kopf, nun habe ich also auch noch eine Thiel/Boerne Geschichte dazu geschrieben.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und schöne restliche Adventstage wünsche ich euch!

Marcus schaut aus dem Fenster. Die ersten Schneeflocken des Jahres. Stimmt gar nicht, letzte Woche hat es schon einmal geschneit. Ist aber nicht liegen geblieben.

Marcus schüttelt den Kopf über sich selbst; das Wetter hilft ihm nicht, sich länger als ein paar Sekunden von dem Problem auf seinem Schreibtisch abzulenken.

Dieses Foto.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen eigentlich immer Fotos. Marcus macht eine Ausbildung zum kriminaltechnischen Fotografen. Das passt, denn Marcus fotografiert gerne, fast zu gerne eigentlich, denkt er manchmal. Manchmal grenzt es an Obsession, das Fotografieren. Dann sind seine Bilder ein Schatz, den er hütet, denn sie bergen Geheimnisse, die man nur auf ihnen sieht. Dann kommt er sich vor wie ein Dieb, wie ein Voyeur vielleicht auch – jemand, der etwas sieht, das nicht für ihn bestimmt war.

Solche Gedanken kommen immer wieder, und jedes Mal schilt sich Marcus einen Idioten, denn schließlich ist es gerade seine Aufgabe, das festzuhalten und zu sehen, was sonst keiner bemerkt hätte.

Sein Vorgesetzter sieht es gerne, dass Marcus sich engagiert, immer mal wieder darum bittet, von den Einsatzpolizisten und Sondereinsatzkräften mitgenommen zu werden, um „Ereignisorte“ zu fotografieren. Die Einsatzkräfte kommen sonst oft erst im Nachhinein darauf, einen Fotografen zu rufen.

Aber genau so eine Ereignisortfotografie ist es, die Marcus in eine Zwickmühle gebracht hat. _Was tun mit diesem Bild?_

Es ist nämlich kein tatortrelevantes Bild, das da vor Marcus liegt, nein. Obwohl es einen Kriminalhauptkommissar im Einsatz zeigt, ist es ein ganz und gar privates Bild. Aber auch ein brillantes.

Und genau da liegt Marcus Dilemma. Dieses Foto zeigt etwas geheimes, etwas das keiner weiß, vielleicht nicht einmal der abgebildete Kommissar Thiel. Etwas, das niemanden etwas angeht. Marcus hätte das Bild löschen sollen, anstatt es zu entwickeln. Aber es ist zweifelsohne eine der besten Fotografien seines Lebens. Marcus ist fasziniert von dem Moment reinen Gefühls, den er eingefangen hat. Wenn er Künstler wäre, würde er dieses Bild mit dem Titel „Verzweiflung“ ausstellen.

Es sind noch weitere Empfindungen zu sehen – Wut, Schmerz, Herzeleid, Liebe, ja, auch Liebe. Und alle sind sie in dem festgehaltenen Moment der Verzweiflung untergeordnet.

Marcus betrachtet noch einmal unentschlossen KHK Thiels Gesicht. Die Augen weit aufgerissen und eingefallen zugleich, wie eingeklemmt zwischen Wangenknochen und Brauen, der Mund vom Schrei noch ein wenig geöffnet, die Mundwinkel leicht nach hinten gezogen in dieser Parodie eines Lächelns, die für gewöhnlich einem Schluchzer vorangeht. Das Gesicht liegt halb im hellen Sonnenlicht, halb im Schatten, wie man es in einem Studio niemals so perfekt hätte nachbilden können. Die Kleidung des Hauptkommissars ist schwarz, und schwarz ist auch der Hintergrund, das schattige Innere des Lieferwagens.

„Herr Leidner.“

Marcus schreckt hoch und weiß, dass er schuldbewusst aussieht.

Vor ihm steht Professor Boerne, der seinen offensichtlich schon geplanten Satz beginnt, aber ob Marcus Gesichtsausdruck blitzschnell umschwenkt.

„Sie können nachher in der Gerichtsmedizin vorbeikommen, um ihre Fotos der… was haben Sie denn da?“

Und Marcus ist viel zu baff, um den Professor aufzuhalten; auch wenn er sofort beginnt, sich zu verteidigen, während sein Gegenüber das Bild noch gar nicht richtig erfasst hat.

„Ich muss das entsorgen, das ist ein Ausschussfoto. Sie wissen ja, ich bin oft bei den Einsätzen dabei, da fotografiert man erst mal drauf los. Geben Sie mir das bitte wieder.“

Marcus holt Luft und beschließt dann aber, nicht mehr weiterzureden, als er den Mann vor sich zum ersten Mal richtig ansieht. Der Professor ist erstarrt, anders lässt sich das nicht bezeichnen. Ohne den Blick von dem Stück Fotopapier in seinen Händen abzuwenden, fragt Boerne, mit gezwungen beherrschter Stimme:

„Woher haben Sie das?“

Und Marcus fällt gar nichts anderes ein, als Worten in diesem Tonfall gehorsam zu antworten.

„Fall Adam, Verfolgung des Lieferwagens, Ankunft am Ereignisort.“

Boerne schaut auf, etwas Wildes in seinem Blick.

„Darum kümmere ich mich.“

Er macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschiert samt Foto zur Tür hinaus – ohne zu sagen, warum er eigentlich gekommen war. Marcus weiß es auch so; der Halbsatz zu Anfang hat gereicht. Er hofft, dass der Professor ihm aus dem Weg gehen wird, wenn er gleich die gesicherten Objekte für den aktuellen Mordfall nach oben holt, um sie im Labor abzufotografieren.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich ist, ist Marcus vor allem froh, endlich das Foto los zu sein. Er konnte sich nicht überwinden, es zu zerstören, hätte sich aber niemals getraut, es KHK Thiel unter die Nase zu halten.

Jetzt hat es eben der einzige weitere Mann, den das Bild etwas angeht. Der Mann, den Thiel so verzweifelt angestarrt hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	2. Bilderserie

„Chef? Ich mach Feierabend.“, hört Boerne seine Assistentin sagen.

Ohne vorherige Autorisation sagt sein Mund: „Alberich…“

Sie bleibt sofort stehen, liest was-auch-immer aus seinem Tonfall heraus.

„Ja, Chef?“

Na gut, dann wird er jetzt also fragen.

„Wenn Sie… also wenn Sie mit einem mal das Gefühl hätten, oder sogar die Gewissheit hätten, dass Sie sich grundlegend in einem Menschen verschätzt haben…“

„Oh Chef.“

Alberich hat ihr Berater-Gesicht aufgesetzt. Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass er sich inzwischen so oft von ihr Rat geholt hat, dass er diesen Gesichtsausdruck kategorisiert hat?

„Hat Sie jemand hintergangen?“

Boerne protestiert.

„Nein! Nein. Also zumindest nicht im klassischen Sinne.“

„Aha“, sagt Alberich.

„Er hat mir nur etwas verschwiegen. Glaube ich.“

Alberich legt den Kopf schief.

„Was hat Herr Thiel Ihnen denn verschwiegen?“

Woher weiß sie jetzt… Frauen sind gefährlich, und Alberich ganz besonders. Wie er das nur immer wieder vergessen kann.

„Wer hat denn jetzt etwas von Thiel…“, versucht er noch abzustreiten, aber Alberich lächelt nur wissend.

„Das ist zu privat“, sagt er stattdessen. Als Alberichs Augen groß und rund werden, korrigiert er entsetzt: „Nicht so, Alberich, wo denken Sie hin.“

 _Doch, genau so_ , flüstert eine hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Kopf. Alberich quittiert seine Worte zum Glück einfach mit einem Nicken, sieht aber recht ratlos aus.

„Also, ihr Bild von Thiel hat sich verändert, weil Sie etwas über ihn erfahren haben?“

Irrationalerweise zuckt er beim Wort „Bild“ zusammen, aber er nickt.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mit ihm darüber reden?“

„Wo denken Sie hin, Alberich“, sagt Boerne zum zweiten Mal, aber es klingt recht resigniert, das hört er selbst.

~---~

Boerne beobachtet Thiel so lange über sein Weinglas hinweg, bis dieser „Is was?“ fragt. Dann schaut Boerne weg. _Darüber reden_ , hört er die Worte seines weisen Zwergs nachhallen. Er wird aber nicht darüber reden können.

Nicht darüber, wie das Bild ihn fasziniert, welches er jetzt in seiner Brieftasche mit sich herumträgt, wie andere Leute ein Foto ihres Ehegatten. Nicht darüber, wie Thiel ihn fasziniert, seit er das Bild gesehen hat. Boerne hatte Thiel in Kategorien eingeteilt in seinem Leben, und in diese Kategorien passt viel, aber nicht, dass Thiel so aussieht. Thiel trägt seine Gefühle nicht zur Schau, und das lässt Boerne manchmal tatsächlich vergessen, dass er trotzdem welche haben muss. Thiel ist fast immer kontrolliert, meist undurchschaubar. Aber wenn Thiel eben doch so aussehen kann, dann fragt sich Boerne, was er noch so alles übersehen hat, weil er nicht geglaubt hat, dass es da war. Und daher beobachtet Boerne nun Thiel.

Das sagt er ihm natürlich nicht. Nein, er sagt:

„Nicht doch. Ich bewundere nur ihren fast schon künstlerisch ausgefransten T-Shirt-Kragen.“

Thiel rollt mit den Augen, eine altbekannte Reaktion. Zum ersten Mal bemerkt Boerne, dass dabei auch Thiels Lippen kurz ein wenig dünn werden.

„Stört Sie das?“, fragt er daher.

„Stört mich was?“

„Wenn ich Kommentare über… Ihr Äußeres mache.“

Thiel starrt. Zu Boernes großem Erstaunen wiegelt er nicht gleich ab. Nach ein paar Sekunden Stille sagt Thiel:

„Ich glaube ja.“

Er klingt, als sei er erstaunt über sich selbst.

„Manchmal ist es ja auch ganz witzig, aber… doch. Es stört mich.“

Boerne weiß nichts anderes zu tun, als zu nicken. Thiel redet gleich noch weiter.

„Ich mein‘, ich mach mich ja auch ab und an über Ihre Anzüge oder Ihre Krawatten lustig, aber…“

Aber das kann man auch als verstecktes Kompliment auffassen, was Boerne natürlich tut.

„Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form.“

Thiel rollt ob dieser Worte schon wieder mit den Augen, aber dieses Mal folgt ein Grinsen.

„Was ist denn heute mit Ihnen los?“

Boerne winkt ab und schenkt nochmal Wein nach. Thiel fragt nicht nochmal.

~---~

Ein paar Tage später sieht Boerne, als er gerade von der Toilette wiederkommt, Thiel vor der Eingangstür zum Obduktionssaal stehen. Anstatt auf ihn zuzueilen, bleibt Boerne stehen und beobachtet, denn Thiel tritt nicht einfach ein und macht auch keine Anstalten, zu klopfen. Nein, er steht kurz still und starrt die Tür an. Dann scheint er einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und sich zu sammeln – jedenfalls straffen sich seine Schultern, hebt sich sein Kinn, bevor er eintritt. Boerne blickt einen Moment ratlos, dann eilt er ihm hinterher.

Fühlt Thiel sich so unwohl ihm gegenüber, dass er sich für einen Besuch bei Boerne wappnen muss? Das kann doch nicht sein. Und wenn, dann ist es falsch, einfach nur falsch.

Ihr Gespräch über den Fall verläuft wie immer, auch wenn Boerne unaufmerksamer ist als sonst. Beziehungsweise seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf Thiels Gesten und Haltung lenkt, denn auf seine Worte.

So kommt es, dass Thiel etwas dreimal wiederholen muss, und sich beim dritten Mal genervt auf seinem Stuhl vorbeugt, um Boerne die Worte direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Boerne verpasst sie wieder, denn er registriert ganz andere Dinge: Thiels Bewegung nach vorne endet in einem kleinen Ruck zurück, als sei er bedacht, den Abstand zwischen ihnen nicht allzu sehr zu reduzieren, und seine Hände zucken minimal, als hätten sie für einen Moment die Absicht gehabt, sich auf Boernes eigene Hände zu legen, die er über seinen Unterlagen gefaltet hat.

„Ich bin nicht berührungsscheu, Thiel.“

Boerne beobachtet erstaunt, wie Thiel knallrot wird. Und laut.

„Verdammt noch mal, jetzt hören Sie mir endlich mal zu, Boerne, und lassen Sie diese blöden Bemerkungen!“

 _Vorsicht_ , denkt Boerne, und reagiert nicht wie sonst gerne mit einem „Aber, aber, Herr Thiel…“, das Thiel noch mehr zur Weißglut bringen würde, sondern stellt endlich eine fallbezogene Frage.

Thiel wirft ihm einen letzten schiefen Blick zu, kommt dann aber gleich zur Sache zurück.

Aber Boerne weiß, was er gesehen hat. Thiel ist nicht rot geworden, weil er sich aufgeregt hat, das sieht ganz anders aus. Thiel ist rot geworden, weil Boerne richtig gelegen hat und Thiel sich doch tatsächlich daran hindert, ihm, Boerne, – im wörtlichen Sinne, aber damit wohl auch im übertragenen Sinne – nahe zu kommen.

~---~

Boerne sieht zu, wie Thiel an seinem Küchentisch ein Kreuzworträtsel löst.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem nun doch schon etwas länger andauernden Leben versteht er, was es heißt, so verliebt zu sein, dass es weh tut. Er hatte das immer für ein absurdes Klischee gehalten.

Boerne betrachtet Thiels konzentriert zusammengekniffene Lippen und seine aufblitzenden Augen, wenn er ein weiteres Wort eintragen kann, und Boerne findet Thiel schön. Selbst in seiner fotografisch festgehaltenen Verzweiflung ist Thiel schön, hat er festgestellt – wie hat Boerne durchs Leben gehen können, ohne das zu sehen?

Er schaut weg, schaut stattdessen auf das Rätsel.

„Da rechts, ‚griechische Göttin‘, das muss Artemis sein“, sagt er, und Thiel fragt tatsächlich, wie erhofft:

„Wo?“

Boerne greift behutsam nach der Hand, die den Kugelschreiber hält, und bewegt sie an die passende Stelle. Thiels Kopf ruckt hoch, aber er senkt ihn sofort wieder.

„Ah ja, danke.“

Widerwillig lässt Boerne die Hand wieder los.

So langsam ist er mit seinem Latein am Ende – Thiel reagiert einfach nicht. Er beschwert sich auch nicht über Boernes zaghafte Avancen, was so ziemlich der einzige Grund ist, warum Boerne es nicht längst schon aufgegeben hat.

Vielleicht hat er sich verschätzt, vielleicht hat er da etwas falsch verstanden.

Gedankenverloren schaut sich Boerne nach seiner Aktenmappe um und entdeckt sie auf dem Küchenstuhl gleich neben ihm. Er greift in seine Brieftasche und holt das Foto heraus.

Wie immer versetzt ihm das Bild einen Stich. Dass etwas Thiel so weh tun konnte, dass sein Anblick…

„Was haben Sie denn da?“

Boerne fährt erschrocken zusammen. Als er die Worte hört, weiß er schon, was gleich passieren wird, und kann es doch nicht mehr verhindern. Und so wiederholt sich die Situation: dem momentanen Fotobetrachter wird das Bild aus der Hand geschnappt. Für Boerne ein Déjà-vu mit verkehrten Rollen; vor allem als Thiel nun auch noch seine nächsten Worte von vor ein paar Tagen wiederholt:

„Woher haben Sie das?“

Es klingt gepresst, und traurig, und resigniert.

Boerne blickt auf.


	3. Film ab

„Versehentlich bei den Tatortfotos gelandet“, sagt Boerne ungewohnt wortkarg. Er weiß genau, dass er dieses Bild nicht wirklich erklären kann.

Thiel starrt ihn an, und denkt – sein nächster Kommentar macht das offensichtlich – über Boernes nähesuchendes Verhalten der letzten Tage nach.

„Und jetzt haben Sie irgendwie Mitleid mit mir.“

Es ist nicht einmal eine Frage, doch Boerne dementiert lautstark.

„Nein! Nein, da haben Sie etwas falsch verstanden.“

„Hab‘ ich das“, sagt Thiel, verdächtig ruhig. Und dann springt er auf und brüllt los.

„Was fällt Ihnen denn eigentlich ein, dieses Bild mit sich herumzuziehen? Wenn Sie kein Mitleid mit mir haben, dann finden Sie es vielleicht witzig? Da, sieh mal einer an, der Thiel hat doch tatsächlich auch Gefühle?“

Boerne, der zu Beginn von Thiels Tirade ebenfalls aufgestanden ist, bekommt ein wenig Spucke ab und weicht instinktiv zurück, was Thiel wieder falsch versteht.

„Und jetzt wollen Sie wohl lieber nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben? Wegen diesem Scheißfoto, ja?“

Er packt das Bild an beiden Seiten und zerreißt es, legt die Stücke langsam und akkurat aufeinander, zerreißt sie nochmals.

Boerne greift nach Thiels Handgelenken und Thiel erstarrt.

Boernes Herz schlägt wild, aber er blickt auf, in wasserfarbenblaue Augen, als er antwortet.

„Thiel. Ich bedauere einzig, dass ich nicht früher verstehen konnte. Dass es diesen Tag und dieses Bild gebraucht hat.“

Und damit hat er eigentlich schon viel gesagt. Doch weil Thiel ihn hochgradig misstrauisch anblickt, führt er aus:

„Kein Mitleid, nein, aber es tut mir eines leid – dass Sie so ausgesehen haben, meinetwegen. Einen solchen Blick habe ich doch gar nicht verdient.“

Sachte öffnet er Thiels geballte Fäuste. Die Fotofetzen flattern zu Boden. Thiel windet mit einem Mal seine Hände aus Boernes Griff. Plötzlich aggressiv hebt er geballte Fäuste, und Boerne muss ein paar schnelle ausgleichende Schritte rückwärts machen, als er an den Schultern geschubst wird. Thiel bewegt sich mit ihm, drückt ihn gegen einen Schubladenschrank.

„Hast du’s überhaupt wirklich kapiert, was er heißt, dieser Blick?“, zischt er.

„Ja“, sagt Boerne und küsst ihn.


	4. Epilog: Hochzeitsfoto

Es ist ein schönes Bild, auch wenn Boerne sofort betont, dass ihm sein damals gefälschtes doch noch ein bisschen besser gefalle. Thiel haut ihm auf die Finger, Boerne zieht eine Schnute und Frau Haller lacht. Sie stimmen beide mit ein.

Thiel bedankt sich herzlich für das Foto, das Frau Haller schon gerahmt vorbeigebracht hat, und Boerne sucht derweil ein passendes Plätzchen. Frau Haller schaut ihn etwas befremdlich an, als er die Küche vorschlägt, aber Thiel grinst und bestätigt:

„Doch, das passt schon so.“

Traditionell streiten sie sich immer noch am ehesten in der Küche, also ist es gut, dort eine Erinnerung an die anderen Zeiten zu haben.

Eine, die mehr sagt als die Worte, die sie sich an den Kopf werfen.


End file.
